


Oranges

by michelleSorta



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pining, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelleSorta/pseuds/michelleSorta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eret continues to live on a boat on the edge of Berk. Set of HTTYD2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oranges

"You're spoiling her."

Eret Son of Eret does not squeak. He does, however, make a very high pitched grunt as he jumps slightly, the chicken dropping from his hand and into the very pleased maw of a Deadly Nadder.

Astrid shoots Stormfly a mock look of anger, but Stormfly only purrs happily as she runs over to get a proper pet on the snout by her rider.

Eret awkwardly shuffles his feet, almost guiltily, almost, when Astrid turns her head to look at him expectantly. "Well, I was going to eat this chicken but then she came along and looked hungry and -"

"I was kidding," states Astrid with a chuckle. Stormfly is snuffling along her hands and shoulders in search of more meat. "Kind of." She nudges Stormfly away from the satchel tied to her waist. "I noticed your house is almost completed. I’m sure it’ll be a nice change of pace from living in your boat."

"I’m used to living on boats, it’s more home than living in an actual house.” Eret says before quickly adding, “Thanks again, you know, for getting Hiccup and everyone else to accept me as part of the tribe."

"I like to think my dragon is a good judge of character," replies Astrid as she fondly pats Stormfly on the chin as the dragon gently rests her head on Astrid’s. She is pouting that her rider has no food for her. "That, and you earned your spot in our tribe. No thanks necessary."

Eret nods his head as a triumphant smiles appears on his face. "True, I did save you and your friends lives."

Astrid rolls her eyes. She saved him from a Whispering Death last week, and was she holding it over his head? No.

Eret gently taps her on the shoulder, awkward but kind. "Thank you," murmurs Eret. A grateful smile is on his face as he stares at Astrid. "And Stormfly. For giving me a chance."

Astrid chuckles and lightly punches him in the arm, smiling at the pained grunt - wimp - and drags him toward the Great Hall. They were Vikings for crying out loud – they took care of their own. Apparently she needed to remind him on a constant basis. "Of course. C'mon, let's join the others before the mead is gone."

-

Astrid is wiping down Stormfly's scales when a familiar shadow appears from overhead. Skullcrusher lands close by with a thud.

"Find anything good?" Astrid asks as she and Stormfly walk over. Giving Skullcrusher to Eret was a brilliant move, a trapper with a tracking dragon - there was nothing the two could not find. An unexpected friendship had formed between Eret and Fishlegs over the different variety of dragons and phenomena that Eret had come across and documented during his days as an avid dragon trapper and now as a part-time trader slash rider.

"Nothing but the usual," replies Eret as he jumps down from Skullcrusher. "A couple of Timberjacks and a few friendly Terrible Terrors and some interesting stories from some of the seafaring folks in the south. Oh!" He unhooks a satchel from Skullcrusher’s saddle and hands it to Astrid. In it are bright orange, green, and red citrus fruits. "I bartered with them for some of Skullcrusher's old scales.”

Astrid smiles happily - citrus fruits are a luxury given the warm environment it takes to grow them. "I'll give them to Gobber for his next batch of mead. Everyone will be so thrilled. Is there anything I can give you in return?"

Eret shakes his, a fond expression on his face, "Nah."

"You sure?" She frowns, "I won't go easier on you in dragon racing if that's what you were hoping."

"It's fine, really," Eret insists. "The fact it makes you and the tribe happy is enough."

Astrid finally looks convinced after a beat. Later that evening, while she is helping the other vikings pass out the food, she gives Eret a larger serving of sweet breads.

-

Hiccup is around in the village. Although he attempts to split his time between exploring the boundaries of the world and leading his village, the leadership tasks are split with Valka who takes the helm as gracefully as she rides dragons.

The time Hiccup does have is spent with Astrid.

Currently, the two are sitting beside one another on one of the many small, uninhabited islands around Berk. Stormfly and Toothless are chatting with one another, pouncing on one another with happy squawks and growls with impromptu eating contests mixed in between. Astrid is leaning against Hiccup as he happily regales her with stories of lands he encountered. Astrid is nodding, listening intently while she carefully twists thick brown strands of hair into a braid.

Eret accidentally flies by; Skullcrusher huffs, his snout pointed at Astrid, but noticing his rider's sudden discomfort, he flies them back toward Berk.

-

"How long have they been together?" Eret asks Fishlegs one day while he and the stoutly Viking are in the stables tending to their dragons.

"Ages," responds Fishlegs. "She didn't like him at first but he grew on her." Fishlegs chuckles as he throws a rock at Meatlug who gobbles it happily, "Kinda like you two!"

Eret does not respond. Instead, he smiles and changes the subject onto proper saddle care.

-

It is a clear day in Berk; blue skies and calm winds. The scent of spring and new grass is in the air. Also in the air are Astrid and Stormfly – the dragon and rider are doing intricate maneuvers and tricks that easily impresses the citizens of Berk, young and old. A new batch of young riders and their dragons are nearby, looking a little more than green as they watch Astrid do a double barrel roll on her dragon while flying mid-air. They are expected to emulate the current riders in order to test their skills and abilities so that they can be properly paired with a teacher for dragon academy.

"Amazing, isn't she?" Hiccup is standing next to Eret, Toothless by his side, and both are staring fondly as the blonde Viking and her Deadly Nadder fly through the skies as graceful as a leaf dancing in the wind.

"Yeah," answers Eret softly, his eyes suddenly flickering downward. A hand gently rests on his shoulders.

Hiccup smiles reassuring, "No worries, just do your best out there. I'm sure you'll do well. You’re already impressive, a couple of the kids have already asked to be in your tracking and hunting class."

Before he can respond, the audience erupts into applause and screams as Astrid swoops down with Stormfly. She spots Hiccup in the crowd and jumps off, landing on her feet as easily as a cat, her hands reaching out toward Hiccup. They look at one another as if they are the only ones in the world.

Eret quietly leaves to prepare Skullcrusher for their turn.

-

"There _is_ space for you to live on the island, you know that, right" Astrid is standing on the pier in front of his boat, her hand on her hips. "It's a nice boat and all, but wouldn't you like to plant your roots?" It has been months and he still has not budged from his houseboat. It really is a nice house, especially for a bachelor. 

Eret carefully eyes the dagger strapped to her side - strong and sturdy and personally crafted by the chief of Berk. The rune for Haddock gleams brightly on the scabbard for everyone to see. In the background, he can still hear the ruckus of the party.

"I'm good," he says at last. "Shouldn't you go back to your engagement party?"

"I’ve been partying for three days straight,” she replies easily. "Hiccup is keeping them entertained while I get some fresh air."

Standing behind her is Stormfly. The dragon snorts at his reply, eyes narrowing at him accusingly as Eret insistently keeps his feet on his boat. He made an appearance on the first day but afterward, he mostly keeping to himself on his boat. Skullcrusher is lounging on the boat as well; the dragon merely rolls his eyes, the helpful bugger.

"Well?" Astrid crosses her arms over her chest and she does not look like she will be budged unless she gets her way. She will make an excellent partner for the chief of Berk.

"Okay," says Eret finally. The smile that emerges on her face is almost worth it.

They are walking to the Great Hall when he blurts out loud, "I never had a chance with you, did I?'"

"Nope," is her immediate response. She bumps his shoulders with hers, firm and friendly. "Thanks for never trying."

Eret's shoulder sag but he nods, "Yeah, I figured out a long time ago.” He bumps her back, disappointed but relieved by her response. “That, and I would hate to be in front of an angry Night Fury and Deadly Nadder." Stormfly and Skullcrusher chirp in agreement. 

Astrid looks at him, and Eret quickly adds, "And you, you are frightening enough as is." He chuckles, opening the door for her, "Although I'm sure you boyfr - I mean, fiancé, would completely destroy me if I tried."

"Maybe," says Astrid. She smiles, amused and fond. Eret is glad he never tried risking their friendship for his foolish fantasies. "You were right the second time. You would have to worry about _me_ if you ever tried anything."

"What can I say," Eret shrugs, a charming grin on his face, "I like danger."

"Ruffnut is still available," says Astrid and he grins.

“She’s too dangerous, even for me.”

“True, but it’s more fun, don’t you think?” Astrid responds with a wink. She spots Hiccup and even though Eret is standing behind her, he can see her light up. She turns around, waves at him, before striding over to Hiccup. They immediately embrace and the Great Hall is alight with laughter, catcalling, and calls for more mead.

Gobber thrusts a pint of mead in Eret’s hand. "C'mon boy, celebrate!"

Eret takes a sip: it tastes like honey and oranges. Familiar and tart.

Astrid is watching him from the corner of her eye. She sees his surprised expression, and they share a knowing smile before she turns her attention back to her betrothed.

Eret drinks seven pints and eats three chickens afterward.

Days later, after his hangover subsides and he can feel his toes again, he and Skullcrusher move into his house.

**Author's Note:**

> I kid you not, I have literally watched HTTYD 2 three times already and it's only been opening weekend. I have a problem.


End file.
